Aaron and Emily: 25 to Life
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's been a year since they lost Haley. Read how the Hotchner family handles it and what surprise Jack has in store for Emily. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, so it took me a minute last night to realize that, yeah, it's been a year since we lost Haley. *huffs* Damnit, when she died, or at least before the episode, I didn't like her. Now I'm sad. So, since I'm sad that means it'll translate into the story and I'll probably be making everyone cry. Yeah, sorry about that in advance. This story's not going with the episode, at least not with the team. We'll be with Aaron, Jack and Bethany for this. Um, I'm not sure have fun works here.

Disclaimer: I own Bethany, that's all.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Leaning on her hand, Emily watched Aaron as he slowly woke up. Every part of her wanted to spare Aaron and Jack the pain they were no doubt going to go through today. It had been one year since they'd lost Haley and Jack's nightmares had come back the night before. He hadn't crawled into the bed with Emily and Aaron like he used to but he had asked permission to have Bethany sleep with him. His little sister was a great comfort to him. Aaron and Emily couldn't have said no if they'd wanted to.

"Hey," Aaron's voice pulled Emily from her thoughts.

Emily smiled softly. "Hey you." she slid down so they were face to face. "You sure you don't want me to stay home too?"

Aaron nodded. "We'll be fine. Besides, you have to run Ashley's request by Dave."

Emily huffed. "Of course." she traced Aaron's cheek bone. "You want me to take Beth to Dad's or can you?"

Aron gently kissed Emily's finger as it passed over his lips. "Actually, I was thinking of keeping her with Jack and I today. I think it'll really help him to have her around."

"And you too, right?" Emily pointed out.

Aaron smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Emily glanced at the clock over Aaron's shoulder. "Alright, if you're sure you don't want me to stay home, I've gotta get up."

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms. "Of course I want you to stay but the team can't be without both of us. Not with Dave in charge."

Emily snuggled against Aaron, knowing he was trying to draw what comfort he could from her before she had to leave.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Shortly after Emily left for work, Aaron found himself standing in Jack's bedroom door way, watching his children. Like the night, many moons ago, when Bethany had gotten her first ear infection, the little girl was tucked into bed beside her brother, his arm over her middle while her face was tucked towards his neck. Both were still sleeping but Aaron could tell from the small frown on Jack's face that his son wasn't sleeping so soundly.

Walking quietly over to the bed, Aaron knelt down at Jack's side and brushed the little boy's hair back. Someone needed a hair cut.

"Jack," he said softly. "wake up buddy. It's just a bad dream."

It took a few moments but Jack woke up and looked at his father with tears in his eyes. Aaron's usual mask failed him and he felt his own tears press at his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Jack." Aaron said, his voice catching slightly.

"I miss Mommy." Jack hiccuped as the tears slid from his eyes.

Aaron carefully pulled Jack away from his sister and into his arms. "I know, buddy. I miss her too."

"Dada?"

Aaron looked over at Bethany, who'd woken up.

"'Ack?" she asked in a small voice. She could tell, even at her young age, that something was wrong with her brother.

Hotch shifted Jack and sat on the bed so he could pull Bethany into his other arm. "He's okay, baby. He just misses his mommy." he knew his daughter wouldn't understand most of that but he felt he should tell her anyway.

Jack wiped his eyes and looked at Bethany. "I'm okay Annie." he took his sister's hand and smiled at her.

Aaron rubbed Jack's back. "How about we go see Mommy today? You can tell her about everything that's happened lately and Bethany can meet her."

Jack sniffed and looked at Aaron. "Can we?"

Aaron nodded. "Of course. Let's get you two ready and have breakfast and then we'll go."

Jack hopped off Aaron's lap. "Kay Daddy." he took Bethany. "I get Annie ready."

Aaron smiled as Jack left the room with Bethany, talking to her about what they were gonna do. Maybe, just maybe Jack's tears moments before would be the only ones shed that day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave looked around for Emily. He couldn't find her anywhere and he wanted to talk to her. He could tell, from the moment she showed up that morning, that her mind wasn't at work. It was at home with her family. He wanted to tell her to go home but he knew she and Aaron had probably spent most of the night before talking about her coming in even though home was where she was really needed.

Glancing up at Aaron's office, Dave saw a light on and kicked himself for not checking there first. Glancing around to make sure no one, Strauss, was watching, Dave jogged up the stairs and lightly knocked on the office door before going in.

"Em?" he said quietly as he stepped into the room. "You okay?"

Emily was sitting behind Aaron's desk with the picture Aaron kept of the four of them in her hands. She looked up as Dave walked in and gave him a small smile.

"I just needed a break." Emily said. "I was gonna call Aaron but I have a feeling he took the kids to Haley's grave." she looked back down at the picture. "I don't want to disturb them."

Dave sat down in one of the guest chairs. "Emily, I highly doubt your husband, daughter and step-son would see a call from you as a disturbance. You're the glue that holds them together."

Emily shook her head. "Don't say that."

Dave could hear tears in her voice. "Why not?"

Emily inhaled and blinked. "Because Haley was the glue before me for Aaron and Jack and they lost her. I can't take chance that happening again."

Dave pushed himself up and went to kneel in front of Emily. "Hey, you listen to me. You are Emily Prentiss Hotchner, Aaron's wife, Bethany's mother and the best step-mother Jack could ever ask for. You, whether you wanna admit it or not, are the glue. And they are not going to lose you. No one in this family is going to let that happen."

Emily sniffed. "I guess this isn't just a bad day for Aaron and Jack." she smiled at Dave. "Thanks."

Dave patted her knee. "Of course. Aaron would kill me if I let you sit in here upset."

Emily laughed as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, he would." she put the picture back on Aaron's desk. "We have work to do."

Dave stood up. "Yeah, let's go dig Morgan's butt outta this hole."

Emily laughed again and followed Dave from the office. "Just promise not to kill Strauss."

Dave snorted. "Em, that's a promise I'll never make." he straightened his shoulders. "I know I'll snap some day and I hate breaking promises."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat back on the bench in front of Haley's grave as Jack held Bethany in his lap on the ground.

"And Annie's almost walking, Mommy." Jack said. "She gets a couple of steps from Emmy to Daddy. Daddy says it took me a long time to walk to. Is that true?" he looked down at Bethany. "I know Annie can do it." he looked back at Aaron. "Mommy can hear me, right Daddy?"

Aaron nodded. "She sure can, buddy. Just tell her whatever you want."

Jack nodded. "Kay," he looked back at his mother's grave. "I miss you, Mommy. I gots a question." he hugged his sister closer. Bethany patted Jack's hand while keeping very quiet. "Can I call Emmy Mommy?"

Aaron felt his breath catch. "You wanna call Emily Mommy, Jack."

Jack looked at his father. "Yeah. I know she's not but she's there like Mommy was. And I love her."

Aaron moved to the ground with his children and pulled them both into his lap. "I know Mommy can't answer but I know she'll be more then happy for you to call Emily Mommy."

"Really?" Jack asked. "She won't be sad?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, she'll be very happy that you have someone you love enough to call Mommy again."

Jack smiled at Haley's grave. "Thank you Mommy. I love you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into the apartment after the case was closed, a bit worried and confused. She'd gotten a text from Aaron just before she left work saying Jack wanted to talk to her when she got home. He didn't say about what but did say it wasn't anything bad. She locked her gun up and found Aaron feeding Bethany in the kitchen. Aaron smiled at her.

"Hey," he said.

Emily kissed him and then Bethany. "Hey you two. How'd today go?"

Aaron sighed. "It was hard but we got through it." he rubbed Bethany's cheek and smiled at her. "Our little one was a lot of help."

"I'm glad." Emily said. "So, my step-son wants to talk?"

Aaron nodded. "He's upstairs in his room."

Emily frowned a bit. "You're sure this isn't bad?"

Aaron grinned. "I'm positive, Em. Go."

Emily gave Aaron a look before heading to the stairs. Arriving at Jack's room, she found the little boy on his bed, looking through his parents' wedding album.

"Hey buddy," Emily said.

Jack looked up and smiled. "Emmy! You're home." he jumped off his bed and hugged Emily.

Emily happily hugged Jack back. "So, your dad said you have a question for me."

Jack nodded and pulled Emily back over to his bed. The two sat down and Jack's face turned serious, mirroring his father's.

"We saw Mommy today." Jack started. "And I asked her something."

"What did you ask her?" Emily asked.

Jack looked down. "I asked if I could call you Mommy."

Emily's breath caught as tears filled her eyes and a smile covered her face. "You wanna call me Mommy?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Can I? Cause you're there like Mommy was and you love me like Mommy did and I love you too."

Emily pulled Jack into his arms. "Oh baby, you don't have to ask. If you wanna call me Mommy, you go right ahead. I'd love it if you did."

Jack smiled. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "Really. I love you, Jack."

Jack hugged Emily. "Love you too, Mommy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And now that we're all in tears and my keyboard is wet from mine, it's done. I was aiming to make this as happy and upbeat as I could but even the happy scenes caused tears. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
